Documentaries by Michelangelo
by Fan of U
Summary: "Mikey when did you get here?" "As you can see ,ladies and gentlemen, Donnie seems to be confused of my presence." "Um, Mikey? Who are you talking to? Furthermore, why are you talking like that?"
1. The Distressed Donnie

"Hello there. My name is Michelangelo Hamato, and today I will be talking about a mutant turtle named Donatello Hamato. Also known as Donnie."

"Mikey when did you get here?"

"As you can see ,ladies and gentlemen, Donnie seems to be confused of my presence."

"Um, Mikey? Who are you talking to? Furthermore, why are you talking like that?"

"As a result of his confusion, Donnie asks questions that I cannot answer."

*Sighs*

"Donnie sighs as he continues to work on his experiments."

"Maybe if I just ignore him..."

"It appears Donnie does not know how to use his inside voices. Either that, or he does not realize he is talking to himself out loud."

"Well it appears that your not getting out of my lab anytime soon Mikey."

"Donnie is finally understanding that I am not going to leave him alone until I finish my documentary of him."

"Documentary?"

"Looks like Donnie isn't going to finish his experiments anytime soon either."

*Glares*

"While Donnie looks at me as if he is going to strangle me-"

"Alright, you know I wouldn't go that far Mikey. Raph might, but not-"

"He fails to notice his experiments are about to explode."

"What!"

"Looking back, he sees that I was correct and is now trying to fix the problem."

"Aren't you going to help me?!"

"And this, my audience, concludes Documentaries by Michelangelo. I will return with more, but for now I have to help the scared and distressed Donnie."

"Help me now!"*Eye twitch*

"Ok, ok, geez dude where's the fire?"

"It's going to be all over my lab if you don't help me!"

"Alright I'll help you, sheesh. Now where's the fire extinguisher..."


	2. Mikey's Challenge

To GirlforGod99:Mikey is just pretending...if he had a camera it would've been broken by Donnie's wrath by now.

To Sesshomarusama3:I'm actually working on that and maybe some other characters in the show too.

To I'm awesome and y'all know it:My friend does this to me too. It's annoying, but its funny sometimes.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Hello, once again, my fellow audience. I'm back with more Documentaries by Michelangelo. This will be a continuation of The Distress Donnie."

"I wouldn't have been distressed if you told me sooner that my experiments were about to explode!"

"As you can see, he is still very distressed."

*Glares*

"Aw come on dude its not my fault that your experiments went haywire."

*Sighs*I guess not entirely...

"But it is your fault that you made me stop talking like a documentary dude!"

"How is that my fault? Wait...no...the better question is why are you talking like that?"

"It's fun. Especially the reactions I get."*Giggles*"You should of seen yourself. Help me, Mikey, Help!"*Laughs*

*Ignores mockery*"I'm surprised that your able to even talk like that."

"I'm just full of surprises, bro. Full of them."

*Rolls eyes playfully*"Obviously."

"So you wanna try?"

"Documenting? Please Mikey, you know that won't be much of a challenge for me."

"Oh really?"*Smiles mischievously*

"Yes really."

"Then try me, unless it's too much of a challenge for you?"

*Smirks*"Piece of cake."

*Thinking*'Oh its gonna be a piece of cake alright...for me!'


	3. How to Manipulate

To aliengirl13:Lol, I didn't think of doing that, but I can imagine Mikey doing that too. I might just make that a chapter later on. With your permission of course since it's your idea.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"As Mikey stands still right in front of me, he seems to be smiling at me for no apparent reason and making me slightly uncomfortable."

*Giggles*

"He seems to enjoy the fact that I'm feeling uncomfortable because of his smile and, therefore, giggles in amusement."

Mikey steps closer to Donnie.

"And now Mikey is just inches away from me, still smiling, and-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Mikey suddenly hugged him.

*Surprised*"Hugs me? I mean...it appears the young turtle-"

Not being able to finish his sentence again, Mikey started to rub his head under his chin. He hummed softly.

*Nervous*"Um...It appears that, uh, the young turtle is uh..."

"Isn't it obvious?"Mikey looked up at Donnie and pouted a bit. His big, blue eyes staring right through Donnie's reddish brown eyes.

"Affectionate...isn't he folks, heh-heh."

Saying that, Mikey tiptoed and softly kissed him on the cheek. Donnie froze, speechless. He blushed. His face got redder and redder the longer it lasted. Finally, Mikey looked at him again, hugged him closer, and whispered to him.

"Is that all I am...affectionate? I thought I was more than that."*Whimpers*"I thought I was your baby brother?" He looked like he was about to cry.

Donnie stared at him in shock."O-Of your more than that!"He almost yelled and hugged him."Your my baby brother! My cute, funny, slightly annoying, baby bro-"

"And that, ladies and gentleman, is how you manipulate Donnie."

* * *

If anyone has any ideas, like aliengirl13 did, for what Mikey could document on I'll try to put it in one of my chapters.


	4. The Presence of April O' Neil

To aliengirl13:Thanks! I think you'll really like this chapter too ;)

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"...5."

"Huh?"

"...4."

"Uh Donnie?"

"...3."

"There's no shame in losing bro."

"...2."

"Think what your about to do dude! Don't come any closer!"

"...1."

"Don't hurt me!"Just when Mikey closed his eyes, awaiting for Donnie's wrath, and Donnie was ready to teach his baby brother a lesson, they heard a familiar voice."

"Hey guys!"

They both stopped and looked at each other. It was April. Mikey grinned all of a sudden and ran out of the lab. Donnie stood there, wondering why the young turtle grinned like that. Sure, he was always happy when she came to visit but...

'Oh no...he's not going to...Mikey!'Donnie thought, panicking.

He ran quickly out of his lab and froze. Mikey was whispering something to April. She giggled a bit and noticed him. Mikey took notice too and started jumping excitedly, his grin never leaving his face. She waved to him.

"Hey Donnie."

Donnie blushed a bit, he couldn't help himself. He smiled nervously, and waved back shyly. 'What in the world did Mikey tell her? Did he tell her what he...oh no. He did didn't he...why?!'

He walked up to them and slightly glared at Mikey, who just smiled back at him, then turned his head to his crush, he smiled.

"So, um April. What did, uh...Mikey tell you?"He said nervously.

She giggled again and looked at Mikey."Prove it."

"What?"Donnie was confused.'Prove it? Prove what?'

He got his answer when Mikey hugged him and kissed him on the check, yet again. Donnie's eyes widened and blushed.'Oh come on! Why now? Not in front of April...'He thought miserably.

"Aaaw, thats so sweet!"April cooed.

"I told you he loves me! My big brother loves me!" Mikey rubbed his cheek with Donnie's and whispered to him."As you can see, Donnie has become a lovesick mess in the presence of April O Neil and is now blushing a red color..."Luckily, for his big brother, April didn't hear it and continued to aw at the scene in front of her.

Mikey was right, though. Donnie was now blushing a red color.'I have not become a lovesick mess...well at least not yet.'He admitted. He knew this wasn't the end, oh no, it was just the beginning of his humiliation.


	5. The Best

I'm awesome and y'all know it:Well lets see what'll April do...

aliengirl13:Thanks and no this is not T-cest.

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

Mikey continued to rub his freckled face on Donnie's blushing cheeks. Donnie silently wished for a miracle to happen to get him out of this embarrassing situation.'I can't believe this is happening...and right in front of April! Oh the humility. April probably thinks I'm such a-'

"Your such a good big brother Donnie."April said sweetly.

"H-huh?"

"I knew you guys were close, but this is too cute. Not a lot of siblings get along like that you know."She smiled.

His heart skipped a beat and his blushed darkened. He grinned at her and heard Mikey, almost quietly, cleared his throat. He looked at his baby brother, who winked at him. Mikey, yet again, whispered to him."Hopefully, the blushing turtle,will get the hint of where I'm going with this and what I'm trying to do for him."

Donnie finally realized what Mikey was up to, but couldn't help to think that there was a catch. There was almost always a catch with Mikey. As if his mind was read, Mikey whispered to him again."Don't worry bro, I'm actually trying to help you. Think of it as my way of repaying you back for that accident in the lab...even though it was totally not my fault anyway."

Donnie smiled at him."Thank you."He whispered back.

Looking at April, he put an arm around Mikey and grinned."You really think I'm a good big brother?"

"Totally. Your baby brother seems to think so too."She giggled.

"He's not a good big brother, he's the best! One of the best!He's loving and caring like a big brother should be."Mikey practically screamed and hugged him more. Donnie couldn't help but blush hearing that.'Wow. Does he really mean that?'

"He's a really good hugger too. He makes me feel so safe..."He trailed off and rubbed his head under his chin, smiling happily. Donnie smiled and hugged him back. For a moment he actually forgot he was trying to impress April."I'm really glad I make you feel that way Mikey."He said softly.

"Aaaw."April cooed again.

"Come on April you should try too."He released Donnie and gestured for her to do it. She smiled at him."Sure. Why not?"

She went up to him and hugged him, which he returned with no problem at all.

An alarm suddenly went off."Hm. It's almost time for dinner."April said, looking at her wrist watch."See ya guys later! Tell Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter I said hi!"While saying that, she left. Leaving a smiling, lovesick mess, Donnie.

Getting out of his trance, Donnie grinned widely at Mikey and quickly hugged him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best baby brother ever!"He kissed his cheeks over and over while Mikey laughed.

"Whats going on here?"Leo asked, entering the living room.

"Yeah whats with all the noi-"

The two oldest brothers stopped. They stared at the scene in front of them and blinked. They looked at each other, not knowing what to say about their two little brothers. When Leo opened his mouth to say something to him, Raph shook his head. Leo closed his mouth and watched Raph go back into the dojo.

"I don't wanna know."

* * *

To be honest, I don't support nor oppose Donnie and April. Whether it's going to be a relationship, friendship, or a brotherly-sisterly ship, I think it can go either way. What do you think?


	6. Perfect Timing

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Donnie stop!"Mikey giggled, trying to push him away."Seriously dude it tickles!"

Donnie finally let go of him with a chuckle."Sorry Mikey."Looking at his baby brother, he remembered what he said just a few minutes ago. The memory made him smile and blush a bit."Hey..."He rubbed his neck bashfully.

Mikey looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Did you, uh...really mean what you said about me to April?"He asked softly.

Blinking twice, he looked at him with a confused look on his face."Of course I did! Why would I just make that up?"He said with a playful smile. Donnie shrugged and chuckled again.

"The big brother is not certain why."He said, making Mikey laugh."Well, I'm going to go train a bit in the dojo before going to bed. You want to join me?"

"Sure. Wait, aren't Leo and Raph in there?"

"Yeah."

"Can we document them too?"

"Sure, if you want us to get our shells beaten to smithereens."

"Aw come bro, that won't happen."

"Apparently, you don't know Raph."

"What if we document them the same way I did to you?"

Donnie stopped in front of the door to the dojo, thinking about it. Mikey stopped beside him, hoping if he would go along with it. A smile slowly formed on his big brother's face."You know...I'd actually like to see that. Think you can pull it off?"

"Are you kidding me? Slice of pizza."

"You mean piece of cake."

"Nope."They both laughed before entering the dojo. They saw Leo and Raph, in the middle of the room, getting ready to spar. Donnie and Mikey smiled at each other mischievously. The two looked at them, chuckling almost evilly.

Perfect timing.


	7. A Plan Full of Tears

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Dude, I was born ready."

After discussing about their plan quietly, Donnie and Mikey winked at each other and chuckled mischievously. They looked at their older brothers, who were getting ready to spar, and put their plan into action before the spar began. Donnie suddenly wore a worried expression on his face, placing a gentle hand on his baby brothers back. Mikey started to whimper and gasp softly.

"Already crying Leo? I didn't even get to beat your shell yet."Raph smirked.

"That's not me!"

"Hey, no worries, I'll try to go easy on you...maybe."He chuckled.

"Seriously Raph, it wasn't me."

"Then who-"The gasps got louder and the whimpering turned into crying. The two older brothers turned their heads to see where the sounds came from. They were surprised to see Donnie and Mikey in front of the entrance. Tears were streaming down their baby brothers face, while Donnie looked like he was comforting him. Raph and Leo quickly went to their sides.

"Donnie what happened? Why is Mikey crying?"Leo asked seriously, but you could hear the worriness in his voice.

"Mikey whats wro-"Raph began to say, but stopped. He tried to put a hand on his shoulder, however, Mikey backed away a bit and hugged Donnie. He cried softly on his neck, while Donnie hugged him back. Rubbing his back gently, he glared at the two.

"Took you two long enough to finally notice our baby brother is suffering!"

"What?!"The yelled in unison.

"Suffering?! He was just fine a little while ago!"Leo said loudly, panicking.

"Yeah! We saw him giggling happily while you were kissing his cheeks!"Raph practically yelled.

Donnie blushed bashfully, grinned sheepishly, and chuckled nervously."Oh...you two saw that..."


	8. The Begging Leo and Hopeless Raph

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"Yeah we saw that! Seriously, what was that about?"Raph asked.

'Oh no, I didn't know they saw us. This is bad. This is not going according to plan! What do I do...what do I say?!'Donnie panicked.

"Donnie was trying to cheer me up! Unlike, you guys!"Mikey yelled at them and continued to sob on Donnie's neck.

Donnie realized where he was going with this and went along with it, hoping they could bring their plan back to order."Y-Yes! That's what I was doing but, as you can see, it didn't last very long."He glared at them again."And it's all your fault!"

Leo's and Raph's eyes widened."Our fault?!"They yelled in unison.

"H-How is it our fault? We didn't...I mean, I don't think we...what did we do?!"Leo was so confused.

"What are you saying Donnie? Mikey is suffering because of us?"Raph asked anxiously and a bit angry.

Donnie ignored them and raised Mikey's head so he could see his eyes. His blue eyes were full of warm tears, slowly streaming down his freckled cheeks. He was really impressed Mikey was able to do this. Crying wasn't very easy to do if it was to be done purposely. His baby bro made it look so easy, though.

'Very impressive baby bro.'He thought. He heard Mikey whimper and decided to take action before the plan could take off course again. Smiling, he wiped away his tears gently with both of his hands. Mikey winked at him.

Donnie winked back."You want to train Mikey? Maybe it'll take your mind off of-"

"No it won't."He sniffed."Training won't make the pain go away Donnie."

"Mikey!"Leo and Raph yelled worriedly. The two each grabbed Mikey by the shoulder, looking at him with concerned eyes. Mikey was surprised at how worried they were. Donnie was surprised aswell as he watched the scene unfold by Mikey's side.

"Please tell us whats wrong baby bro..."Leo pleaded softly.

"If you don't I'll...I'll...you better tell us why your suffering or else!"Raph desperately threatened.

Mikey looked down and didn't say anything...waiting...

"As the begging Leo and the hopeless Raph fail to comprehend the situation at hand, it would seem Mikey won't be healed anytime soon."

Mikey hid his smile and quietly chuckled to himself.


	9. Just Getting Started

To DuskmoonSplashy:Thanks Duskie! :D

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

Mikey's shoulders shook a bit as he was, unknowingly by his two oldest brothers, chuckling to himself quietly. His oldest brothers thought the shaking meant he was crying more. He couldn't help it, but...he kind of felt a little guilty. They were really worried about him. The guilt went away, though...

"Begging?"

"Hopeless?!"

...When the documentary was just getting started.

"Leo and Raph seem to be confused of my statement."Donnie smiled. He tried his best not to laugh, but their expressions were just priceless! They were so clueless! A chuckled escaped his lips, however, his brothers didn't take notice.

"Why are you talking like that?"Leo asked. He blinked, realizing something."Hey! I'm not begging! I'm just worried that's all."

"And who you calling hopeless?!"Raph yelled, glaring at him angrily and threateningly.

"Their attempts to comfort our baby bro is really sad folks. I wonder how long it would take them to figure things out? Only time will tell."He looked at Mikey and saw his shoulders shaking more. He hoped he could last long enough for the big ending.

"If you don't tell us whats wrong with Mikey...or why your talking so wierd...I'm gonna-"

"Don't mind him, Raph. We need to help our baby bro."Leo gave him a look, Raph nodded.

"Looks like they're getting the right idea."Donnie grinned.

"I'm gonna kill him."Raph growled.

"After Mikey is ok."Leo said.

"Fine."

Mikey managed to put on a sad face, before the two of them would notice his smiling. Leo used his hand to raise Mikey's head, much like Donnie did before, and looked at him. He tried to keep a serious face, but his concern was much stronger. Raph's face was a combination of anger, seriousness, and worry. The two hoped they would get some answers without anymore tears shed.

"Mikey...please tell us whats wrong."

"Leo's pleading is a nice start."

"Whatever we did to you bro...we're really sorry ok?"

"Huh. An apology from Raph with no threats attached to it? That's new, ladies and gentleman, I wonder what he'll do next?"

Raph looked at Donnie, who quickly hid his amused look with an innocent one, and glared."You wanna know what I'll do next?"Donnie gulped. He looked at Mikey for a moment, then back at him again."This is what I'll do!"


	10. Big Ending?

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

They couldn't believe what Raph just did. He did the unthinkable, the unimaginable, the thing that no one would have guessed he would do. It wasn't an impossibility, but...the possibility of it was...wow. It actually happened...he did it. He did the most embarrassing thing he probably ever did in his life.

Donnie's mouth hung wide open. He was frozen in place. His eyes were struck shock and glued to the scene in front of him. The scene was so...phenomenal. His brain was trying to process what was happening, but it was so much to take in.

Leo was in the same position as Donnie. His mouth was hung open, eyes wide in shock, and frozen too. Unlike Donnie, he managed to take everything in. He rubbed his eyes, thinking that maybe it was all a dream. He opened them...and nothing changed.

Raphael Hamato...kissed Mikey on the cheek.

Mikey blushed speechlessly. As soon as Raph's lips left his cheek, he completely forgot about the plan. He just stood there, staring at his big brother in shock and surprise. The others did the same. Raph crossed his arms and glared at them.

"What?"He asked a bit defensively, his cheeks almost as red as his bandana. He looked at Leo and gave him an expecting look."Well?"He motioned his head to Mikey.

He looked at Mikey, back at Raph, and realized what he wanted him to do."Oh."He looked at his baby bro again and did the same as Raph, kissing him on the other cheek. Leo blushed uncontrollably. Donnie's mind was blown away from it all.

Especially Mikey...who just fainted a few seconds later.

"Mikey!"They yelled in unison. He fell backwards, so Donnie caught him before he hit the floor. Leo and Raph looked at their baby bro in worry, before looking at Donnie angrily. Raph growled.

"Alright, that's it! Tell us whats wrong with him right now, Braniac!"

"Why did he faint Donnie?! Why is he-"

"I don't know! This isn't supposed to happen! This isn't going according to plan!"Donnie quickly shut his mouth, realizing what he just said. Leo and Raph stared at him with mixed emotions.

"Plan?!"


	11. Went Too Far

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

"This was all...you and Mikey...what?!"Leo was so confused.

Raph cracked his neck and punched his fist into his open palm."Can I kill him now Leo?"He looked at Donnie, who gently placed Mikey on the floor, with threatening eyes. Donnie gulped and backed away slowly. He chuckled nervously, hoping Leo would be a hero and save him.

"Sure."

'Traitor!'Donnie thought as he ran all over the lair with a raging Raph behind him.

Leo looked at his fainted brother and saw him coming to. He crossed his arms as Mikey's eyes slowly opened."Ugh. What happened?"He groaned, but then realized when he saw the look Leo was giving him, and Donnie's cries for help in the background.

"Uh, hey bro."He smiled nervously.

"Explain."

Mikey hesitated, but sighed defeatedly."Ok."He told him everything. The documentaries, April saying hello, the plan, and etc. After he was does with his explanation, Leo put his hand under his chin and hummed in thought. Something was still bothering him...and it wasn't Raph's threats towards Donnie, who was still chasing him.

"Alright, but don't you think the plan was a little mean?"

Mikey rubbed his head bashfully."Yeah...I guess I went too far."

"Yes, yes you did. What were you thinking Mikey?"

"I was...I thought that if I did this I would find out what you and Raph thought of me. I already did it to Donnie. What he said...really made me happy and I was curious if you bros thought the same thing."He looked at the floor sadly. Feeling guilty again.

Just when Raph caught Donnie, who was struggling to get out of his brothers grip, he was about to punch him in the face until they overheard what Mikey said. They both stopped and stared at their baby bro with wide eyes."...What?"They said in unison, both not believing what they just heard. Mikey started to have tears in his eyes again.

And they were real tears this time.

Mikey looked at Donnie and gave him a sad smile."Sorry for bringing you into this mess Donnie. Oh, and sorry I didn't tell you the whole reason for the plan. It wasn't just for fun..."He hugged his legs and placed his head in his arms, crying softly.

"Sorry Raph, sorry Leo...pretty stupid of me huh?"


	12. The Young and Stupid Turtle

To anyone who cried from the last chapter:*Hands tissues*Don't cry! Everything's going to be ok!

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

For a few minutes, there was nothing but silence. You couldn't even hear Mikey's crying, who's tears were slowing down. He calmed a bit, but still felt guilty. Not daring to look at his brothers, he decided to stay where he was in the exact position until they left. He awaited the sounds of their feet walking away to somewhere else in the lair.

The sounds arrived...but they weren't walking away...

Suddenly, Mikey felt a hand on each of his shoulders and one on his head. He payed no attention to them, though. He didn't want to.'I'm so stupid. Now they're gonna tell me just how stupid I am.'He thought sadly.

"Mikey...Mikey look at me."Leo spoke softly.

Mikey hesitated, but then felt the hand on his head petting him gently. He guessed that was Leo's. Lifting his head up a little, he saw Leo looking at him. His face looked serious, Mikey was surprised how he talked so softly. He waited a few seconds to see what his big brother would say to him next.

"You're right. That was pretty stupid of you."Leo said calmly.

Mikey looked down at the floor sadly again. He wasn't surprised to hear that. Not at all surprised. He expected to hear that. Now, he just needed to hear it from his other two brothers.

"Really stupid."Raph said on his right.

"Dumbest idea you ever came up with."Donnie said on his left.

Their voices sounded strange to him. They didn't sound angry like he thought they would. They sounded calm and spoke softly like Leo. Nevertheless, he put his head down in his arms again. He felt new tears beginning to form in his eyes.

'Well...it's official...I'm the dumbest, stupid excuse for a little brother, in the whole world.'He thought miserably.

He heard his big brothers whispering something to each other. He couldn't really hear what they were saying, though.'Their probably whispering about stupid I am. Maybe even a punishment to go along with it.'Mikey thought as a few minutes of silent whispering went by.

"This young turtle isn't so smart is he?"Raph said.

"For thinking of something as dumb as this? Im afraid so."Donnie said.

"If he was smart, he would realize that none of this was necessary."Leo said.

"Huh?"


	13. A Cute, and Unique, One of a Kind

Thanks for everyone who review, follow, and or favorite this story. It's really appreciated.

* * *

He looked up again and saw his brothers were trying not to smile. They were faltering a bit, though. Their lips would twitch upwards a little every now and then. He wiped his tears and watched as his brothers stood up. Donnie shook his head.

"Honestly, folks, what was he thinking?"

"Obviously, he wasn't thinking at all Donnie."

"Now that is an agreement that I think we can all agree on."Leo said, nodding his head.

Mikey blinked and slowly realized what was happening, what was going on.'They're...they're documenting me...'He thought, becoming aware of everything and noticed Raph held out his hand for him to take. Taking it, Raph helped him get up from the floor and pointed at him.

"Just look at him...so doubtful of himself."He said, shaking his head and clicking his tongue."Does our baby brother have no brain?"

Donnie placed a hand on his chin and hummed in thought."Maybe he doesn't."

"What are you saying Donnie?"Leo asked.

"What I'm saying Leo, is that if our baby brother did have a brain, he would never have such doubts. He would never think of such ludicrous thoughts. He should well know what we all think of him."Donnie gave him a sideways glance, really trying not to smile but failing."Since, he doesn't, however, he must not have a brain."

"We should examine him."Raph smirked, pounding his fist on his open palm."That would be very educational for the audience right?"

"Excellent idea Raph."Leo said with a smirk of his own.

Mikey giggled and backed away, his brothers slowly following him."No...no! I-I'm sorry bros. I-I will never, ever think like that again. Ok?"He said, pretending to sound scared."Please don't examine me!"

"I believe he's frightened, is he not Raph?"Leo asked.

"I believe he is Leo. The hunt will be rather challenging huh?"

"Makes it harder, but all the more fun for everyone to watch."Donnie responded to Raph. He looked at Mikey with a mischevious smile. It grew even wider when he saw him trying not to giggle so much."Try to make this easier for all of us baby brother...we just want to run a few experiments on you."

Mikey squealed as he dodged Donnie's pounce attack."No way dudes!"He yelled, running away from them happily.

"Get him! We cannot let this, one of a kind, specimen to get away!"Donnie yelled, running after him along with his brothers.

'One of a kind?'Mikey thought, grinning.

"Get back here you little rascal! We need to examine your brain...and your cuteness!"

"Don't forget uniqueness Raph."

"Yeah, what Leo said!"

'Cute...unique?'Mikey thought, practically squealed in joy. Stopping all of a sudden, he quickly turned around. He ran towards his brothers, who stopped as soon as they realized he wasn't away from them, and pounced on them. He hugged them with all his might and laughed.

"Love you bros. Love you bros. Love you bros!"He repeated nonstop, his big brothers chuckling at him.

"We know."They said in unison, blushing.


End file.
